Love This Way
by fligurl
Summary: Spoilers for 616 Love My Way and 618 Don't you want me. Chapter 3 up.
1. Alex POV

Warning: Spoilers for 616 Love My Way ahead

Disclainer: I own nothing!!

One shot about the end of Love My Way

Alex POV

I storme out. I had to. I couldn't sit and listen her talk about Jesse. Not anymore. I heard the door open and slam close behind her. I keep walking.

" You know what, Alex, you suck too," she yells at me.

"Sorry," That's all I can say.

"Oh, your apology is killing me with your sincerity," she says sarcastically. " I hate how you are acting right now. Why are you doing this?"

I want to lie so badly.To protect me. TTo protect her. To protect Carla. My Carla. But I can't. Because that was the old me. And I have to be better when I'm around her. So I grab her face and kiss her hard on the lips.

"Because I love you, you idiot! So much that it scares that crap out of me." I'm crying now. Great.

"Why?" she asked. Why do I love you? So many reasons. But no, that's not the question. " Why did you tell me to go on all those dates?" I have to be honest again. It would be so much easier to lie.

"Because I thought you being caus with guys is nothing serious. And its alot better than you with some other girl."

"I just," no, don't say it Paige, " I can't...with you right now," but you said it anyway, " I really..." what? I look at her, pleading with my eyes. What?! " I really have to go back inside." She lied. I could tell. But I don't stop her as she walks off. Instead I stare at the closed door, willing her to come back to me. But she doesn't. And I'm alone.


	2. Paige POV

I decided to do Paige's POV of the same scene. Enjoy!

Paige POV

Wait...what just happened? Did she just tell me I suck! What the hell? I get up and go after her. I open the door and she her walking fast down the laneway. You're not getting away that easily.

" You know what, Alex, you suck too," I yell at her.

"Sorry," she screams back but keeps walking.

"Oh, your apology is killing me with your plaintive sincerity," I say in obvious sarcasm. She turns around and faces me. I don't get it. Why is she so pissed. " I hate how you are acting right now. Why are you doing this?"

She looks at me and then all of sudden she grabs my face and kisses me. Hard. I'm stunned but a part of me is glad she did. But I won't think about that right now.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" she says after she releases me. "So much that it scares that crap out of me." She's crying and it breaks my heart. I think a part of me knew how she felt. But she had Carla and she told me to play the field. It's what she thought I needed. Now, I just need answers.

"Why...why did you tell me to go on all those dates?"

"Because I thought you being cas' with guys is nothing serious. And its alot better than you with some other girl." So there's the truth. But I can't handle this right now. There's too much going on. Too much to think about.

"I just," I'm sorry Alex, " I can't...with you right now," I know that's not what you wanted to hear. " I really..." she looks at me with a spark of hope. Because she knows what I want to say but can't. Not now. Not yet. And now its my turn to lie. " I really have to go back inside." And I turn around and walk away from her. I know she's crying and I know I hurt her, but I have to fix myself before I can be with her. I only walked away from her today so I can walk along side her later. Because she's my Alex. Always.


	3. DYWM Alex POV

This is a scene from Don't You Want Me Part 1. So Spoiler Warning!! This is pivitol to the development of our Palex. There won't be that many thoughts in this one because they are being completly honest with eachother in this scene. Oh and a sidenote, Carla and Alex aren't together anymore. It was mentioned earlier in the episode. Also have to say the acting was on point so yay for Deanna and Laura. I've talked enough. On with the story!

Alex POV

My heard hurts. There is so much going on. I can't think.

"Describe the function of enzymes and metabolic reactions in the mitochondria," she says. I'm glad she's helping me study for exams but I need a minute.

"How about not. Break time?"

"Mmm, I thought you'd never ask." I get up and pour myself some coffee." So," she continues," umm, I have some news. You are looking at a newly single girl."

"You broke it off with Jesse?" I say with a smile, trying to hide my excitement. I don't think its working very well though.

"We had zero in common, Hon. He wasn't worth my time."

"Well, it sounds like you have it all figured out Paigey," I say with another smile. I really do love that nickname.

She chuckles." Hardly . I was _supposed_ to be at Banting," she gets up and stands next to me, "fasttracking towards a MBA. I was _supposed_ to be a sorority girl sipping cosmos with Brittany and Amber." She trys to look into my eyes and I won't let her. She speaks sincerely. "But here I am, chilling with you. And it feels right." She takes a step closer. I finally look up...a slight smile on my face. "Why is that?" and then she does it. She leans in and places the tiniest, sweetest kiss on my lips. I want to stay here. But I can't. Because it's not fair. I pull back instead. This isn't fair.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" She looks shocked when I ask this. She really doesn't get it.

"Sorry. I thought the door was kind of open."

"Yeah, it's been open for weeks but the problem is is that you keep opening it and closing it and opening it and closing it." And I've been waiting on the other side the whole time. By now I am back by the table where we were studying at. "Make up your mind."

"Look, you're cool with being a lesbian but I don't know what I am." You would have thought we would have gone through this last year but it never really came up. We were too caught up in eachother. We didn't need labels. I guess things change. But no, I don't want it to.

"The word is 'bisexual' Paige and its just a label. Who cares?"

"My parents already have one gay kid." Again, who cares.

"So," I laugh slightly.

"So? I just dropped out of university. Let them deal with one major parental crisis at a time." is her answer. Because this is all about her. And how she feels.

I shake my head and grab my coat. "Great, because everything is always on your schedule isn't it." I can't deal with this anymore.

"I am suppose to give them grandkids one day. You do not get the pressure I am under." she says as I gather my things. That brok me. Pressure she's under?

"Pressure?!" I am breaking down even more. " Excuse me for finding your idea of pressure pretty...pretty damn pathetic right now." I am openly sobbing now so I turn away from her.

"Hon," her voice has softened now," don't cry." She tries to help.

"Stop," I turn and look directly in her eyes, " you don't get to break my heart then comfort me too."

And then I'm gone. God, I really do love her so much. But I'm glad we got it all out. And we're finally honest. And at least we're finding our way back. I just hope she can deal with what's next. Because I don't think I will be able to deal on my own.

A/N: So what did you guys think? I will probably do a Paige POVin a few days. Depends on how many reviews and hits I get. If you are wondering what I mean about "deal with what's next", well then, you just have to see the episode and find out.Oh, and its on youtube if you just search don't you want me. Much love folks.

fli


End file.
